Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a refrigerating unit having at least one cooling chamber that is equipped with a storage compartment that is guided in a drawer-like manner and has, at least on its two longitudinal sides lying in the insertion direction, a parallel-guiding device that is formed by a rack-like mating toothed configuration and of two rollers that are coupled at least approximately rigidly to each other. The rollers lie opposite each other at least substantially on the same axis and have an external toothed configuration of identical pitch circle diameter that is able to roll along the mating toothed configuration, in which case either the mating toothed configuration or the rollers are disposed in a positionally fixed manner.
European Patent Application EP 07 18 574 A1 discloses a refrigerating unit having a cooling compartment that is equipped with storage compartments that can be pulled out in a drawer-like manner. The larger of the storage compartments supports a door for closing the cooling compartment. The storage compartment that is provided with the door is equipped with a parallel-guiding device. The parallel-guiding device is respectively formed by a rack-like mating toothed configuration provided on the side walls of the cooling compartment and by externally toothed rollers that are provided on the side walls of the storage compartment. The rollers interact with the mating toothed configuration. In such a type of parallel guidance, to avoid an oblique position of the storage compartment arising because the rollers on the storage compartment are not correctly inserted into the mating toothed configuration, a restricted guiding device connected upstream of the mating toothed configuration in the insertion direction of the storage compartment is proposed. The device serves to bring the externally toothed rollers on the storage compartment into engagement with the mating toothed configuration in a movement running at least substantially perpendicularly with respect to the mating toothed configuration. It, therefore, avoids an oblique position during the procedure of inserting the storage compartment into the guides provided in the cooling compartment. In spite of such a measure, it has turned out that if the storage compartment is not correctly maneuvered, misalignment occurs. Specifically, the storage compartment is not prevented from passing into an oblique position in which the externally toothed rollers (rigidly connected to each other per se) move asynchronously with respect to each other during movement of the storage compartment. Also in the oblique position, with the storage compartment in the closed position, a gap arises between its seal and the supporting edge provided for the edge on the housing. Due to the presence of the gap, a rise in temperature of the storage compartment results.